User blog:Thomas the Tank MLGine/Castle Bash
This is essentially a ripoff of mario party and crash bash, sort of like kastle kart, so let's get on with this crap. This will actually reflect more on crash bandicoot this time around, so sorry to you mario circlejerkers out there, but this time it's based on a REAL fucking trademark character. Game Modes *Horse Racing - Race your horse in a small loop. Clear your score first to win. You start with 10 points and each lap decreases it by 1. Collect weapons and power-ups to obstruct your opponents. *Croc Crunch* - Ride crocodiles and chase thieves, biting them to earn points. Different scoring zones score different amounts of points (1, 2, 3, and 5). Try to maneuver them into the higher point zones. The player with the highest score when the time runs out wins. There's one less crocodile than the max number of players, so use your attacks to knock other players off of their crocodiles. *Brawl*,** - Duke it out to the death (similar to CC arena), but with power ups and weapons. *Sinkhole Strife - Ride camels and try to stay out of the sinkhole in the middle of the arena. Try to knock your opponents in. Use power ups to your advantage. *Ram Wars - Ride in small replicas of the battering ram that have turrets like a tank. *Batsket Ball* - Throw bats into goals to earn points. Obstruct your opponents at all costs. *Hide and Goat Seek* - Increase your score by finding Rammy throughout the arena. There's a shovel, a boomerang, and a horn. Walk over them to pick them up. Attack your opponents to make them drop the equipment they hold, although you may not need it as Rammy sometimes hides behind scenery and doesn't need to be dug up. The boomerang doesn't need to be charged, and the player can't be attacked while digging or blowing the horn. *Counterpart Confusion* - Hit buttons and switches to make a safe path for your friend who's blindfolded, while dealing with enemies that are attacking you while you're on your own deathrun yourself. It's essentially a trust fall with permanent consequences for failure. (Idea came from Crash Twinsanity when Cortex is running with a beehive on his face while being chased by a bear and Crash has to make a safe path for him). Maze themes include: church, barbarian war battlefield, ice castle, king's castle barracks, king's castle keep, thieve's forest, sand castle, wizard castle, pirate ship, marsh, industrial castle, and king's castle. Players can use normal attacks* Involves chickens to throw or kick at opponents** Characters *Green Knight - Kicks with poison; medium kick distance and medium throw distance. Ram shoots a single projectile with high range. His companion for Counterpart Confusion is a Troll. *Red Knight - Kicks with lightning; medium kick distance and medium throw distance. Ram shoots a single fast but weak projectile with high range. His companion for Counterpart Confusion is Bear. *Blue Knight - Kicks with ice; medium kick distance and medium throw distance. Ram shoots two projectiles with low damage that stunlock with short range. His companion for Counterpart Confusion is Iceskimo. *Orange Knight - Shoots a fireball; short kick distane and very long throw distance. Ram shoots a single projectile with high range. His companion for Counterpart Confusion is Fire Demon. *Gray Knight - Shoots a bomb; short kick distance and very long throw distance. Ram shoots a single slow but powerful projectile with low range. His companion for Counterpart Confusion is Open Face Gray Knight. *Barbarian - Shoots an axe; short kick distance and very long throw distance. Ram shoots a single projectile with high range. His companion for Counterpart Confusion is Thief. *Saracen - Twirls with sand; medium kick distance and medium throw distance. Ram shoots two projectiles with low damage that stunlock with medium range. His companion for Counterpart Confusion is Royal Guard. *Skelton - Twirls with darkness; medium kick distance and medium throw distance. Ram shoots a single fast but weak projectile with high range. His companion for Counterpart Confusion is Necromancer *Ninja - Twirls with smoke; medium kick distance and medium throw distance. Ram shoots a single fast but weak projectile with high range. His companion for Counterpart Confusion is a coffee mug golem. *Brute - Spins while shooting acorns outwards; very long kick distance and short throw distance. Ram shoots a single slow but powerful projectile with low range. His companion for Counterpart Confusion is Snakey *Fencer - Spins while shooting sawblades outwards; very long kick distance and short throw distance. Ram shoots two projectiles with low damage that stunlock with medium range. His companion for Counterpart Confusion is Industrialist. *King - Spins while shooting golden daggers outwards; very long kick distance and short throw distance. Ram shoots a single slow but powerful projectile with low range. His companion for Counterpart Confusion is Blacksmith. Category:Blog posts